Reverted Reality
by September's Sapphire
Summary: "We're in the video game! That's insane!" I exclaimed. Alex and I looked away from Chris Redfield, the man driving the car and watched the scene of the desert flash by us. 'This is not good.' I thought as Chris drove into the small African town of Kijuju.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE ENTIRE FANFIC! I DO NOT own ANY of Capcom's property. Even though I wish I did, I do not.

* * *

Chapter 1:

I sat on the floor of my dark room, inches away from my TV screen. I had a little "bed" around me made up of pillows and blankets. I had various snacks and cans of soda in front of me, close enough to grab without peeling my eyes from the TV. In my hands I held a game controller that belonged to my X Box 360. It was 5 in the morning and I was still up from the day before playing one of my favorite horror action games: Resident Evil 5!

I was home alone. My parents were both on a business trip. That's perfectly fine with me. I loved the quiet. Well, not having parents yelling in my ears constantly. I usually blast my music when I'm upset.

"Come on Sheva. Don't be a stupid bitch. I know you're an AI. But please cooperate." I said to my TV. I was on level 5-3 in my game, finishing off the last Licker Beta coming my way. "This would be a lot easier if I had someone here with me… Oh! I know!" I paused my game. I stood up and walked to my nightstand where my cell phone lived. I looked though my contacts. "Let's see.. She's a wimp, he's probably asleep, she can't do anything, her parents hate me, he would play but he's out of state with his girlfriend… Hmm… Two people left… Either I invite Amber or Alex. Well, Amber is being a bitch, so, Alex!" I said.

I dialed Alex's number, hoping he was still awake. The phone rang 3 times before he answered. "Hey Sexy." I heard him say on the other end.

I giggled. "Whatcha doing, babe?" I asked.

"Thinking about you. Also playing Skyrim."

I smiled and scoffed a little. "Wanna come over and hangout? I'm playing RE 5!" I told him.

"By that tone of voice, I can tell the AI is being retarded and you need real intelligence. Still Stuck on 5-3?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I sighed. "You read me like a book. Yes, Sheva is being stupid right now. It's so annoying trying to get her to just simply shoot at the Lickers."

Alex chuckled. "I'll be over in a minute," he said, hanging up.

I squealed with joy. Not only do I have someone to play video games with, but that someone is my boyfriend!

While waiting for Alex to show up, I went online to check Facebook. "There is nothing interesting to read… Pity." Closing my laptop, I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen. I took out a box of microwaveable popcorn and a large bowl. I grabbed 5 packages out of the box and unwrapped one, putting it in the microwave. As I pressed the start button, I felt arms snake around my waist. I jumped. "Jesus, Alex! Next time warn me before you do that!" I said, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, babe. Maybe you should lay off the horror games," he said smirking.

I turned my head. "Hell. No." I said. He grinned kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back, slightly blushing.

He pulled his head away, looking at my face. He slightly giggled. "So cute!" He said. I elbowed him in the chest. "What?" I said nothing.

After I was done popping all the popcorn, I led Alex back to my room. When I opened the door, I looked in and realized my room was a complete disaster. "Oh shit…" I said under my breath. Before Alex could see my room, I shoved him back into the hallway. "Hold on two minutes," I said walking into my room, closing the door. I quickly grabbed a garbage bag and started picking up empty soda cans and empty bags of chips. I made the "bed" on my floor and added a few more pillows. I took a step back and was somewhat satisfied with the "10 second tidy".

I walked back over to the door tripping on the cord to my game console. "NO!" I yelled as the cord disconnected from the wall. I crawled over to the TV, pawing the screen. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I seethed. Alex walked in the door and saw me scratching the TV. I pointed to the wall. "It got unplugged…" I whined at him.

"That bites," he said. He put the bowl down and plugged the cord back into the wall since your progress was all in vain and now your true partner is here, want to start from the beginning?" He asked.

I turned my head to him. I smiled girlishly. "That would be great!" I jumped up and grabbed my other controller from my closet. I turned it on, making the X Box turn on as well. "You be player one. I'll be player two. I said, giving Alex the controller in my hand. I turned the one I was using earlier back on.

Alex started the game and got it all set up. I signed in and watched the opening cut scene. "I would love to actually be in the game,' I said. I saw Alex nod his head. I giggled. "Kicking Wesker's ass in person. That would be so fun…"

"I agree. Instead of playing the characters, fighting alongside them would be awesome."

Right after Alex finished his sentence, the room became unbearably hot. I felt the ground shake as well. "What's going on?" I exclaimed, holding onto Alex. The TV started to flash and then, like in a cheesy 80's movie, Alex and I were sucked into the TV screen.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all :3 This is not the one shot I promised would follow "Letters to Claire".. That is still a work in progress.. ." However, I did have this fanfic lingering in the back of my head for some time now. So, I thought, "Hey, why not give it a shot and write it out. The people loved my previous on-going fanfic, so, I'll just try with this one." Well, voila. If you don't like, well, haters gotta hate, right? (Or something along the lines of that.) Anywho, somethings about this fic: Yes, the two OC's, Alex and.. *skims through* hold the phone.. I forgot to name the chick! Oh well! Her name comes up in the next chapter. (Don't be mad about it though!) Anyway, Alex and chick are gonna be in the entire fic (hey that rhymed XD). I know theres a little mushy/"OMG! Really?" romance in the beginning.. That's just how I roll. XD Oh boy, I gotta stop talking. Bleh! I hoped you liked it! There shall be more hopefully within the next week or two. Just as long as I can stay away from "The Hunger Games" for that long (more than likely not gonna happen). I love that book! Okay, now I really should go. PEACE OUT! ~SS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the TV sucked us in, we appeared in the back of a moving car. I looked out the window and saw miles and miles of desert. I looked in the front seat and saw a man in sunglasses and messy brunette hair. He was talking into a voice recorder. I couldn't make out what he was saying.

'_Who is this guy? He looks so familiar.' _I thought. After thinking who this person could be, I finally realized. "CHRIS REDFIELD!" I blurted out. The car came to a screeching stop. Chris turned around and looked at me and Alex. "Hi!" I said in a cute and innocent voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asked panicking.

"I'm Kaytlin Valentine and this is Alex Welling," I said, introducing us.

"How ya doing?" Alex asked almost laughing.

"How did you two get into the back of my car?" Chris asked.

I thought for a second. "Well… We don't know exactly. One minute, we're in my room starting up Resident Evil 5. Then, the next minute, we get sucked into the TV and appear in the back of your car."

I could tell by the look on his face that Chris couldn't believe what I was saying. "So, you were playing a video game and got sucked into it and appeared in my back seat.. Are you saying that I'm part of a video game?" Chris said.

"That would be correct." Alex said.

Chris looked really confused. "You know what, let's just forget about that and say this is reality." I said. Chris' confused look went away and turned around to face the front. "Where are we headed?" I ask Chris as he turned the car on and started driving.

"We are headed to a town called Kijuju. An officer from the West Africa branch of the BSAA will be waiting for my—our arrival."

"Kayt, you should know. You've played this part many times." Alex said shaking his head and chuckling.

"My bad for forgetting. I've been stuck on 5-3 for weeks!" I said, a little angered. Alex kissed the top of my head. I realized then I was still leaning against him. No wonder my back was hurting.

When we arrived at our destination, Chris got out of the car. Alex and I got out too. Let me tell you, Africa is HOT! Being in a hoodie and sweats was too much. "Oh my god.. I'm gonna die of a heatstroke if I don't peel off these clothes.." I complained. I noticed Alex smirking. "Don't even think about it.." I threatened. He smirked even more. I sighed. "Chris, is there a way to change into something more suitable for this weather? I'm roasting." I asked.

"I'm sure there's a store where you can go to to get something to change into. Let's just wait for the BSAA agent. You two can get back in the car with the A/C on." Chris said.

Alex and I climbed back into the car. Chris turned the car on to turn the A/C on. I peeled the hoodie off of me to reveal a green tank top. Good thing I was still wearing my bra.. That would've been embarrassing!

About 5 minutes went by and a beautiful young African woman walked up to the car. She had a purple-ish halter-top with light brown Capri's and dark brown knee-high heeled boots. She looked familiar. Alex and I got out of the car. _'Is that_-_'_

"Hello Sheva." Alex said.

"Oh duh! This is where Chris and Sheva meet!" I said while smacking my head. I saw Alex sigh and shake his head.

"How do you know my name?" Sheva asked.

"It's a long story.." Alex said.

"Oh.. I see.. Well, Chris is it?" Sheva said. Chris nodded his head. "Let's go then. And, I guess these two are going as well?"

Chris looked at us. "Well.. We can't exactly leave them here.. So, I guess they're coming with us." My eyes brightened up. "As long as you can follow the rules and not screw anything up."

I lowered my eyes. "Yes, sir…" Alex snickered. I smacked his arm. "Don't laugh at me…"

Sheva took me and Alex to an army shop supplied by the U.S. We changed into much lighter clothing and were supplied with gadgets and gizmos fit for a CIA agent. When Alex was done, he went outside to wait alongside Chris. Sheva and I paid for the supplies.

"So, who's the young man you're with?" Sheva asked me, nodding her head towards Alex.

"Who? Alex?"

"Yeah."

"He's my boyfriend."

"Aww.. How long?"

"About 3 ½ years."

"Oh my. That certainly is a long time. How old are you?"

"I'm 18 and he's 19. We started dating when I was in 9th grade. I'll be a senior this year. He's already graduated from high school."

Sheva smiled. "Have you guys ever done anything?" I looked at her. "What? Just asking…" I sighed. She finished paying and we walked outside.

I saw Alex grinning at me. "Stop doing that. You're starting to freak me out." I told him. He stopped.

Sheva walked over to Chris and whispered something into his ear. She stepped back and nodded. "All right. We all set?" She asked us. Alex and I nodded. Sheva and Chris nodded as well, turned around and started walking. Alex and I followed closely behind.

The little town was somewhat destroyed. Windows were cracked or completely gone. Doors were slashed and broken almost completely off. The people look possessed. I accidentally brushed my arm against a young looking adult male and I could tell he was cursing me. The touch sent chills down my spine.

In the distance, I saw a group of males kicking and beating up a moving white sack on the ground. Sheva and Chris looked at each other. "What in the world is going on over there?" Sheva asked quiet enough only we could hear.

"Should we investigate?" Alex asked.

"No, we'll only bring unwanted attention to us. Our goal is to get to the butcher and get our gear. That's all." Chris said.

Our small group passed the males by going through them. They stopped and stared at us. I noticed the white sack stopped moving around but it looked like it was breathing. I turned my attention back to the path we were taking and kept walking. Not turning back.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is up! Woohoo! Now I can finally go to sleep.. lolz.. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I swear there are more to come.

The chick's name is Kaytlin Valentine and Alex's last name is Welling.. (If any of you have been on my DeviantART page, you'll see that KV and AW are used 3) Anywho, I wasn't trying to copy Jill's last name. Kay just so happened to have the surname of Valentine. Pbbt. Anyway, I'm about ready to pass out. So, peace out.


End file.
